


Выходные по расписанию

by carnivore_oak, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivore_oak/pseuds/carnivore_oak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Всем иногда нужен выходной. Саймон это понимает, а вот Маркус — нет. Ну, ему же хуже.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 5





	Выходные по расписанию

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Выходные по расписанию  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1091 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Саймон (PL600)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Всем иногда нужен выходной. Саймон это понимает, а вот Маркус — нет. Ну, ему же хуже.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Выходные по расписанию"

Было темно. Совсем близко слышался мерный шум мотора. Маркус попробовал пошевелиться — ничего. Головой вращать он мог, но вскинуть руки или подняться не получалось. В голове пронесся список тех, кто мог попытаться убить его сам или кого-то для этого нанять. Немаленький список, так сразу и не укажешь пальцем на кого-то одного. Да и вообще не укажешь — кажется, связали его на совесть.

Маркус вздохнул и принудил себя мыслить рационально. Он не мог связаться с остальными — значит похититель глушит сигнал. Точное время выяснить тоже не удалось. Тот, кто его деактивировал, проделал это на редкость грамотно. Маркус чувствовал едва уловимое присутствие в программе вируса. Вирус сидел на месте, изолируя своего неудачливого носителя от внешнего мира, но больше ничего не предпринимал. Когда Маркус пытался выловить и уничтожить его, настойчивый глюк просто перемещался в другой уголок и упрямо продолжал свою работу. В этой беготне по микросхемам прошло несколько минут. Маркус недовольно скривился и, поерзав по полу, решил сменить тактику.

Где он был в тот день? Где попался? Он отчетливо помнил утро: очередная встреча с мэром, осмотр «Морских гребней», переданного андроидам жилого комплекса, в который им так любезно предлагали переехать — и в который все никак не могли провести электричество. Он вновь связывался с коммунальными службами, уже сам, просил вежливо и не очень, но в ответ получал сочувственные кивки и насмешливые ухмылки младших и старших менеджеров. Как не подключают? Все еще? Ну надо же, досада какая.

Начинало казаться, что на баррикадах было... не легче, нет, но как-то проще.

Днем он давал интервью какому-то видному издательству. Журналиста больше волновало, когда же уже покажется людям Элайджа Камски, а не вся эта кутерьма с расселением и рабочими местами, с которыми вдруг тоже возникли проблемы. Маркус записал себе напоминание: если он выживет, нужно вечером еще раз связаться с Хлоей, передать несколько теплых ласковых слов их сычующему создателю.

Маркус нахмурился: это показалось ему очень знакомым. Он открыл записи и обнаружил там почти идентичную заметку. Отлично, он уже близко. Что было после интервью?

Он нервно облизнул губы. Дальше ничего не было. Пустота — и темнота фургона.

Маркус легонько стукнулся затылком о пол. День был абсолютно обычным: люди, в большинстве своем, действовали на нервы, Норт советовала открывать двери с ноги, уверяя, что поможет, над ухом постоянно бубнил о делегировании полномочий Саймон. Немного хотелось самому сбежать к Элайдже и улечься на дно бассейна. Но светлого будущего со дна не построишь, к сожалению.

Урчание мотора стихло. Маркус напрягся, вслушиваясь и пытаясь как можно тише развернуться, чтобы хотя бы пнуть похитителя, когда полезет.

Где-то поблизости отъехала с тихим шипением дверь, снаружи послышались шаги — мелкий гравий, песок? Грузовой отсек открылся, в глаза ударил яркий свет, свет солнца. Донесся крик чаек — озеро или берег моря. Темная фигура потянулась к Маркусу, и тот выбросил вперед ноги, метя в голову. Связанные лодыжки поймали и обхватили крепкие руки.

— И тебе привет, — произнес похититель знакомым голосом — Маркус больше почувствовал, чем услышал в его словах добрую насмешку и удовольствие.

— Саймон, — с облегчением выдохнул он. И вновь попытался хотя бы слегка подопнуть друга в грудь. Но Саймон держал его твердо и уверенно. — У тебя что, закоротило где-то? Я думал, меня хотят убить!

Саймон закинул его ступни себе на плечо и начал развязывать веревки.

— Прости, конечно, но ты и сам справляешься, — ответил он, укоризненно смотря сверху вниз.

Маркус невнятно буркнул что-то себе под нос, просто чтобы не молчать. Страх прошел, осталась легкая досада — и щекочущее нос веселье, которое он старательно пытался подавить. Не хватало еще признать, что ему нравится, когда его тайно вывозят с работы на грузовике. Ему и не нравится, между прочим.

— Если ты хотя бы полдня отдохнешь, Детройт не рухнет, — мягко повторил Саймон в тысячный, должно быть, раз. Он помог Маркусу сесть и, когда тот протянул запястья, потянул за конец веревки. — Остальные в курсе, не переживай. Они справятся.

Маркус как мог возмущенно сдвинул брови.

— Ты вирусом меня заразил, — попенял он, смотря, как ветер ерошит Саймону волосы.

Саймон почему-то рассмеялся.

— Это не навсегда, — заверил он и, сняв веревку, на всякий случай провел по запястьям Маркуса большими пальцами. — Все в порядке. Осмотреться хочешь?

— Ну, мы уже все равно здесь, — негромко ответил Маркус, поднимаясь на ноги. Саймон закрыл грузовой отсек и пошел вниз по выложенной камнем тропе.

Совсем близко, всего в нескольких сотнях футов, приветливо шумела вода. Соли в воздухе не чувствовалось, но сориентироваться это не помогало: Саймон мог привезти его к любому из озер. Да ну и так ли это было важно?

Неспокойное зимнее озеро бросало на песок мелкие волны, пенные и серые. Дальше от берега их цвет менялся на глубокий синий — Маркус замер у начала тропы, на высоте, вглядываясь в темную воду. Летом, под жаркими лучами, она, наверное, становится совсем голубой.

— Как красиво.

— Да, — согласился остановившийся немного ниже Саймон. — В Эри люди отходы не сбрасывают, это чистая вода. Давно хотел сюда съездить.

— Эри, значит. — Маркус подошел ближе и посмотрел Саймону в глаза. Ему нравилось, как изменился у него после их победы взгляд — стал спокойнее, увереннее. Будто раньше он балансировал у обрыва без опоры, а теперь нашел ее и встал ровно.

Саймон улыбнулся и чуть опустил голову, подтверждая свои слова.

— Тоже люблю озера, — поделился Маркус. — Здесь лучше думается и... человек сказал бы, что легче дышится.

— Да, ты как-то раз говорил. Спустимся к воде?

— Давай, — согласился Маркус, тоже улыбнувшись. Но снова помедлил.

Может быть, он правда ошибался, а Саймон правда был прав. Он, конечно, все еще волновался о тех, кто остался в городе... Но что случится за полдня?

В лицо бил пахнущий зимней водой и водорослями ветер, на берегу уже стоял Саймон, смотревший на него прищуренными глазами. Голубыми — как летнее озеро Эри. Маркус пошел вниз по тропе.

Встав рядом с Саймоном, он окнчательно застыл и перестал следить за временем. В голове вместо расчетов, напоминаний и расписаний остались свист и шепот, шипение воды и треск покачивавшихся на ветру деревьев.

Он даже не сразу почувствовал руку Саймона на плече.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — очень мягким, очень уверенным голосом произнес тот. И весело оскалился. — Я все равно от тебя не отстану.

Маркус фыркнул и на секунду прижался своим лбом к его, легко боднув.

— Если обещаешь больше не засовывать меня в багажник, можем приезжать сюда раз в неделю.

— Обещаю, — негромко отозвался Саймон. — Может быть, и не только сюда. Озер в Мичигане много.

— Тоже правда, — кивнул Маркус. — Постоим еще немного? Потом можно будет пройтись.

Саймон кивнул, не отрывая глаз от воды. Маркус позволил себе еще немного задержать взгляд на его лице, а после повернул голову в ту же сторону.

— Кстати, электричество нам завтра дадут, — произнес Саймон через какое-то время.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Маркус.

— Думаю, Норт донесла коммунальной службе наше недовольство понятнее, чем ты, — поддразнил Саймон.

— О, — откликнулся Маркус. И, помедлив, предложил: — Тогда, может быть, два раза в неделю?

— Конечно. Это называется выходные, — отозвался Саймон довольно.


End file.
